Revelation
by Couture Girl
Summary: He isn't supposed to fall in love. When you love, the person hurts you, and you hurt them. Love only brings pain, and Theo doesn't want to bring himself nor Luna pain. But what hurts more is the revelation, of accepting that he loves someone he shouldn't.


**AN: Written for Taragh McCarthy's If Things Were Different: A Competition :D on HPFC**

_Char__acter:_**_ Theodore Nott_**

_Thing:_**_ Theodore Nott fell in love with someone he shouldn't have. _**

_Prompt:_**_ Fireworks_**

_Quote:_**_ "Love…Oh, sorry…Like is something that should never be underestimated."_**

_Song:_**_ "When Your Evil" by Voltaire _**

**Also written for MysteriousMissSirius' The Forgotten Characters Challenge on HPFC**

Character:** Theodore Nott**

Situation:** Falling for a non-Slytherin**

Prompt:** Chocolate**

**Also written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge- "Almost Kiss" Challenge on HPFC**

Pairing:** Theodore and Luna**

**Okay hope you all enjoy this one-shot which if you have read Fate, Revelation is sort of the prequel? Yeah. Ooh thank you Caz, my lovely beta :D**

* * *

Theodore pulled on his black suit jacket while fidgeting. A hand slapped his. "Stop fidgeting, Teddy, and stand up straight for Slytherin's sake," Daphne Greengrass hissed at him.

Theo turned and glared at her. "Don't call me Teddy," he sneered and pulled on her arm to the point that made her whimper in pain.

Nott stood up straight, not because of what that bint Greengrass had said, but because he felt that he didn't want anybody to see him as weak – like he saw himself. His arm went out and Daphne took it and they entered the Great Hall, together. Wearing a black suit, shirt and tie, he represented the fear that he evoked in the Hogwarts students as his cold lifeless eyes looked at them, calculating them. He was the shadow that stuck on the ancient walls of the castle as he hid himself from the ghosts and professors. He would become the monster and the nightmare that he had been trained to be since he was a toddler.

And, later, the few people who spotted Theodore Nott entering the Great Hall for the Yule Ball with Daphne Greengrass on his arm would whisper among themselves that it had been a sign, a premonition of the cruel and evil person he had turned into, of the darkest and most faithful Death Eater. But that would be much later – at that moment they just turned around, trying to ignore the Slytherin loner who was covered in scars from his neck to his toes. Daphne wore a smirk on her beautiful face and a tight green dress that showed too much skin for a girl of her age and stature. And although Theodore Nott was a reclusive loner that made people turn around and walk the other way, he had money, more money than the Greengrass family, and that was the only reason she had accepted to be his date – that and to continue what they were doing in his dorm.

The little attention they caused was immediately discarded when the mudblood entered. For Theodore, it was a perfect distraction so he could enjoy some punch and look around the "Winter Wonderland" that the professors had made in the Great Hall. After a few moments, he spotted Zabini making his way to him with a smirk and an arm around a pretty French girl. "Teddy Boy! I thought you were going to be a prude and stay locked in the dungeons."

Memories surfaced: he was six again and locked in the dungeons in the Nott Manor without food and water...and then Theodore frowned at hearing the horrid nickname. He didn't repeat the same thing he'd said to Daphne. Blaise was a lost cause and would forever call him Teddy Boy. Disgusting.

"Te-," Daphne started but was cut off by a cold glare from Theodore. "Theodore asked me to be his date and I just couldn't refuse," she cooed at Nott with a sickly sweet false voice that made his insides churn in disgust.

Her hand snaked to his hip as she leaned her body into his. Her mouth, smeared with red lipstick, found his neck and she kissed him. Blaise just raised an eyebrow and frowned at Daphne, but then looked at Theodore. "Well I'll leave you to it then. I have to save Draco from Pansy who is yelling at top of her lungs. You see, I think his infatuation with the mudblood didn't leave him when he found out that she has dirty blood. I always knew it though – Malfoy is just a good liar." And with that he swept away with the pretty French girl who was drinking way too much punch.

Theodore sighed some time later when he was still stuck with Greengrass. She kept trying to make him drink punch, knowing full well it was spiked with alcohol. Rolling his eyes, he ate strawberries coated in chocolate, glaring at the wall all the while. Her arms went around his neck and yanked him into a kiss. Theodore liked what they did together, but that was just physical and for when they were alone, not _here_. He was a pureblood for Merlin's sake! He was not a common muggle!

"Stop it," Theodore told her strongly, pulling her hand away.

Daphne just pouted and when finally the contestants for the Triwizard finished their dance, she pulled his arm to make him dance. That was one of the conditions she'd had – he had to dance with her, so people could see. With a face void of emotion, he twirled her around the dance floor and his emerald eyes looked around the Hall to see if anyone interesting was here.

Daphne's body was mature, more developed than her age. And he liked it, but he didn't love her. Theodore liked her body, but he hated her even more when she opened her mouth because the shrill voice that came out made him shudder in annoyance. He would not admit it; he preferred a soft dreamy voice that was sometimes directed at him. Her appearances were rare, very sporadic, but she would talk to him like they had known each other forever.

White blonde hair was what made him look up, his eyes wide. Why the bloody hell was she here? She was a third year! She was Loony Lovegood! And no one liked her. Who would ask _her_ to be their date? A rush of anger burned his body and another emotion surfaced, one that he wouldn't dare recognize. Anger because she wasn't supposed to be here, making him more confused and doubt himself even more!

Theodore couldn't see who she was with, or what the little nymph was wearing. And even though he couldn't see her face, or that bloody dreamy smile, he knew with his whole being that it was her. Luna 'Loony' Lovegood. The Ravenclaw that had made him go crazy – ever since he'd spotted her in his second year. With those stupid dreamy blue eyes of hers, that smile on her blood red lips, she could make him melt – he hated that. The skip that she did, the one that made her look as if she was floating, could make her white hair bounce, sending her cinnamon scent into his nostrils. And what he hated most of all were her words. It was as if she knew what had happened, what was happening and what was going to happen in his dreadful life.

"If you're going to act like this, then I'll find a Durmstrang," Daphne hissed at him.

He looked down at her. They had stopped dancing and some students were looking their way. "Fine by me, Daph. I particularly don't like fawning over you," he sneered and dropped her hand, loosening his hold on her waist.

Nott didn't even hear the gasp that came out of her mouth and he quickly made his way to where Lovegood was. But oh surprise, she wasn't there. It was as if she had vanished, but her scent remained.

His green eyes roamed around the Hall. The mudblood dancing with Krum. Malfoy glaring at the pair. Pansy pouting next to him. Zabini snogging another French girl. Potter and the Weasel brooding. Theodore was getting anxious and as he walked around he didn't see her until he spotted her hair again, bouncing outside to one of the balconies that had been erected for the Yule Ball.

Theodore pushed snogging and dancing couples aside, until finally he reached the balcony where Lovegood was. The cold air hit him full force. Her small back was facing him; she was leaning on the railing looking up at the sky. Walking swiftly without making noise, he approached her.

"It's going to snow soon," she whispered dreamily.

He stopped walking and stood up straight.

"I like snow, but I prefer the rain," she said airily and then she turned to look at him with those huge dreamy eyes of hers. It seemed that she was waiting for an answer. Which he didn't give.

"Who asked you to the Ball?" he asked, getting to the point, wanting to know which guy had the guts that he didn't.

"Ernest Macmillian, although he hates it when I call him Ernest, which I don't understand – it's his name. He keeps telling me to call him Ernie. But that just makes me giggle." Right on cue, she started to giggle.

That bastard! Theodore despised that good for nothing mummy's boy. Again that feeling rose in him and he immediately ignored it. Looking around, he found that Macmillian wasn't here. "Well I think you're lying. He's not here." His voice sounded triumphant.

Luna's giggle stopped and she frowned down at her feet, and then up at his eyes. "I believe the Nargles have gotten him. There's a lot of mistletoe around here and they just love stealing things – even people."

Nott's eyebrow rose and he walked closer to her. The cinnamon scent pervaded him, wrapping around him like arms. "So the Hufflepuff and you are together," he sneered. Theo was now in front of her. "You love each other." He scowled, his arms circling around her, hands latching onto the rail, trapping her, not letting the nymph escape. "I bet he already kissed you. Hasn't he?" Each sentence was a stab at his heart for unknown reasons, reasons that he was too afraid to acknowledge.

Luna shook her head, looking up at him. "I love someone else."

For a moment, that strange insistent feeling burned him. "Who?" He leaned closer to her, his green eyes squinted.

She smiled sadly. "Is it not obvious? I think the Wrackspurts are in your brain…"

His scarred hands went to her hips, touching the material of her dress. It was soft and purple. "I don't love you," he bit out, lying through his teeth. "I don't even like you, no, maybe just a bit but it's because you're so fun to laugh at."

Her blue eyes looked the same, dreamy as always. Her hands rested on his arms. He felt warm. Even so, he said the words he had to say. "I don't love your white hair that reminds me of the sun. I don't love your blue eyes that remind me of the sea. I do not love your skin that reminds me of the snow, nor your mouth that looks disgustingly like blood. I hate them. I hate your voice, your skip and your giggle. I despise your indifferent attitude, how you don't care that people make fun of you, that they steal your things, that they belittle you. I hate you.

"You're Loony Lovegood, the laughing stock of the school. You're worse than me. And how can you like me?" he demanded.

She responded, "Love…" He glared. "Oh, sorry…Like is something that should never be underestimated. Especially when fate is involved," Lovegood said dreamily.

Theodore surprised her by trailing his hands over her waist and up to the side of her small breasts. Her dress was so different from Daphne's. It was much more classy and so Lovegood.

"I don't believe in fate," he said coldly, his lips inches from hers. He felt her breath – even that smelled of cinnamon! Damn her.

"You'll believe," she stated.

He gulped. His green eyes were hooded as she closed the distance, about to kiss him. And that's when he accepted and recognized these feelings that he'd had for only Merlin knows how long. It hit him like a bucket of ice-cold water.

He loved Luna 'Loony' Lovegood.

The revelation was shocking and daunting but most of all unsurprising. Nott knew it; he just didn't want to accept it. It felt like seeing those muggle fireworks that his mum had taken him to see before she died – it was magical, thrilling and disturbing and so frightening.

He couldn't love her! No, it wasn't true!

Quickly, Theodore stepped back, eyes widening as the realization hit him. It hurt. Because love meant one thing: hurt. Getting hurt. Hurting your loved one. And his fear was that he was going to kill her. Because his father had killed his mother in front of him. And Theodore didn't want that; he didn't want to hurt or kill Luna. She was too innocent, too good, and too perfect for him.

Only months were left until the Dark Lord's return. His father had told him that he was near, that he was approaching, and Theodore would be a Death Eater. All the 'training' he had received would finally pay off.

Theodore was about to say something, but she walked to him. "It's alright, Theodore. I can wait. I have waited for so long, many years, more so than you can imagine."

Nott shook his head and he hunched like before. He felt weak. He didn't like feeling weak. "I don't like you. I don't love you. I will never love you."

He turned around and quickly went back inside, glancing back. Luna looked sad but somehow happy. As if she knew that soon he would go back to her. That soon they would be together.

Looking ahead, he caught sight of Daphne snogging a Russian boy. He didn't care and grabbed her arm tightly. She protested but he glared at her, making her shut her mouth.

That night he had Daphne on his four-poster bed, the green silk hangings concealing what they were doing. He closed his eyes, something he never did when they were together. But he kissed her, imagining that it was Luna Lovegood. That it was the Ravenclaw that he was taking. And as he groaned and lifted his head, as he came to the place where he felt whole, for a moment he thought he heard his nymph whispering words of Nargles and Wrackspurts and telling him that she loved him no matter what he was or would become.

After he was done, he kicked Daphne out.

That was the first night he couldn't sleep, and the last night he slept with Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

**AN: Please review on your thoughts, I've noticed a lot of people adding my one-shots on their Favorites but no reviews, so come on be nice, doesn't take hours ;)**


End file.
